


The Internet Is Forever

by Miffy



Series: Blue Skies Are Coming [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important moments of Katniss and Peeta’s lives told through Facebook posts and texts.<br/>_</p><p>The word count is 0 because I made all of those posts with a generator, but it’s probably around 3k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably some mistakes in there, but making these was a lot of work and I couldn't change anything after adding the comments ect., but I really did my best! 
> 
> Hope you'll like :) xx
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or pictures I used are mine (except the one of the ocean view) and I don't get a cent by telling this story**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an insane amount of (fun) work, so if you liked I hope you'll say so :) I'd really appreciate it :)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm [goldenlotusdreamer](http://goldenlotusdreamer.tumblr.com/) :D xx


End file.
